


Seven Dates - Thominho

by Hcterror



Series: Seven Dates [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bi!Minho, Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Restaurants, Slow Burn, Third Wheels, bi!thomas, short fic, they are both idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hcterror/pseuds/Hcterror
Summary: Seven Dates, or the one in which it takes way too long for these boys to realise they are meant to be together.





	1. Date 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first work in this fandom and the first I've written in a while. I hope I didn't make anyone too out of character and that there weren't many mistakes.

_**i.** _

 

“You did what?!” Thomas couldn’t believe his ears; did Teresa really just say she had set him up for a blind date? The expression on the brunet’s face could only be described as one of pure betrayal. They were supposed to be best friends, how could she do something like that to him? “Come on, it’s not that bad!” The girl argued, innocently folding her arms in front of her chest. “I’ve only heard good things about Minho; he is exactly the kind of guy you would go for.” She added, trying to make a point that would put an end to their argument. “What the hell kinda name is Mean hoe? How do you even pronounce it?” Teresa couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her lips. “I can’t wait to tell Newt you called his friend a mean hoe. He won’t ever let Minho live that down.” The girl’s words only served to make Thomas more embarrassed to the point where one could see a faint red coloration upon his cheeks. That seemed to end the discussion, Teresa had won.

 

Throwing his arms up in the air in defeat, Thomas started walking towards his bedroom, though his voice was pretty audible when he gave his best friend a warning. “If he turns out to be some creep I’m going to kill you.” Then quickly he reappeared through the portal, leaning against the door’s frame to talk to Teresa. “Pick something nice for me to wear.” And then he was gone again. The girl couldn’t help chuckling to herself, Thomas always acted the same whenever she tried to set him up with someone, but in the end he went along anyway. As she heard the shower running, she entered her friend’s bedroom, opening the closet to sort out an outfit for him to wear. That was always the hardest part, because really, Tommy had no fashion sense and his clothes were always so bland looking. She’d have to do some magic.

 

-x-

 

Thomas felt extremely self-conscious as he walked into the restaurant. He was dressed in a green top, dark blue jeans and a jean jacket, the brown combat boots finished the look, but he was not exactly sure if he felt like himself in those clothes, even his hair was styled differently from what he was used to. He just hoped that whoever Minho _(yes, he made Teresa teach him how to pronounce it)_ was, that he wouldn’t judge him too much. “Hi!” He greeted awkwardly, stopping in front of the clerk. “I’m Minho’s company; could you take me to his table?” The brunet tried being as polite as possible, which seemed to be fruitful, because the girl simply nodded her head with a smile and started scouting him to a table.

 

 _‘Fuck!’_ was all he could think as he spotted the one that was supposed to be Minho, an extremely good looking Asian male with tanned skin, bulging muscles, dimples and the cutest smirk he had ever seen. “Wipe your drool, it’s leaking.” That was the first thing he said to Thomas and that made the brunet turn an embarrassing shade of red as he tried to subtly wipe the imaginary drool. “I’m just kidding shuck face. Have a seat.” Minho said, before the other male could embarrass himself any further, though if he were to be honest, he had no idea what ‘shuck’ even meant.

 

The first few minutes were the most awkward of Thomas’ life, he and Minho just sat there staring at their menus trying to decide what to order, the brunet too scared of saying something stupid and the Korean trying to think of what he could do to break the ice. “I want a slow-cooked lamb shoulder with Jammy red wine and dried cherries sauce, and a Swiss chard and lemon ricotta pasta, please.” Minho stared at Thomas, trying to contain his laughter before turning to the waiter as well. “Gimme some pesto rice and 4/10 filet steaks.” The male took note of their orders with an easy smile upon his face. “And what would you like to drink?” The slightly taller of the duo didn’t even let Tommy think before shooting a “red wine” to the waiter that soon left their table.

 

As soon as they were alone again, Minho turned to his date with a smirk playing on his lips. “Trying to impress someone with those fancy dishes?” There he was, making Thomas embarrassed again, but instead of just blushing and avoiding the taller male’s gaze, the brunet decided to retort. “What about you? Eating like those dumbass jocks.” If anything, his words didn’t seem to faze the Korean, because he just smirked again and shrugged. “So, Tomboy, what do you do besides going on blind dates with incredibly attractive guys?” Thomas had to fight the urge to scoff at both the nickname and Minho’s remark, but deep down he found the other male amusing, if nothing else. “I’m studying biochemistry. What about you?” He raised his eyebrow, almost challengingly. “I’m on the track team for my college, and I am an Art major.” If Thomas was drinking anything he would have spilled it all over himself. He really didn’t see that one coming. “You’re an Art major? You!?” The brunet went as far as pointing an accusing finger at his date. He was never known for being subtle. Minho released a hearty chuckle, his head shaking in amusement. He always got that exact same reaction from everyone; they always thought he studied P.E. or something. “I like drawing, and I’m quite good at that.”

 

Things got easier after that, Thomas found that he really liked Minho’s sarcastic nature and conversation flowed more naturally. When the food arrived, Minho poured them both some wine, and they even shared their food, feeding each other in the mouth like those cliché couples you see in movies. They kept talking all the while and Thomas lost count of how many times the runner managed to get a laugh out of him. He truly enjoyed himself, so much so that he didn’t even notice time passing and only when his phone rang with an incoming text did he see how late it actually was. “Oh my gods, we’ve been here for three hours!” Minho checked his phone as well, and as the brunet had said, it was already eleven in the evening. “Well, it’s pretty late, I gotta head home, I have work in the morning.” Thomas didn’t know if he was imagining that, but the Korean sounded disappointed. “Do you need me to give you a ride home?” The shorter of the two asked, scratching the nape of his neck. “There’s no need, I drove here, too.”

 

The boys paid the bill and started walking out. It seemed like some of the awkwardness had returned now that they were back in the chilling air outside. “So, shank, it was nice meeting you.” Minho said, awkwardly, but there was a dimpled smile coupled with the words. Thomas didn’t thinking he would get over it so soon. “Same!” Was his short response, he could never deal with this kind of thing. “Will I be seeing you again?” The Korean asked, almost wistfully and the brunet nodded eagerly. “Give me your phone, I’ll save my number.” Minho did as asked and smiled as he observed Thomas. This was definitely the best blind date he had ever had. “I’ll give you a call!” He promised, and with one last smile, they parted ways, each boy walking to his respective car.


	2. Date 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho runs into some trouble and Thomas is the one to save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Remember when I said that I would update once or twice a week and then ignored the WIP for months? xnsjkcndskjcnsdkjncds Good times, huh? But the important is, I'm back with a new chapter, so please, don't kill me. I love you guys, and I will try not to disappear this time, I promise.

**_ii._ **

After that first date, Thomas and Minho started texting each other back and forth nearly all day everyday. Whenever they had free time they would shoot each other a message asking about the other’s day or simply making casual conversation. It was nice and comfortable, so neither of them really felt the pressure, even though their friends had bombarded them with questions the minute they got to their respective houses. Theresa was more focused in the little details, like, how was the restaurant, what they ate, how Thomas felt, if Minho treated him well; whereas Newt wanted to know all the sordid details, if they kissed, held hands, if they had any plans of going out again, things like that.

 

Ever since they exchanged numbers, Minho had never called like he promise, so Thomas was surprised to see his name flashing on the screen while he was studying. Quickly the brunet picked up the phone and accepted the call. “Minho? Is everything okay?” The younger of the two could hear some light yelling before he heard the other’s voice finally addressing. “Hey, Tommy! Sorry for calling out of the blue, but I kinda need you.” To say that the Biochemistry student was startled by Minho’s choice of words would be an understatement. “Uh… W-What do you mean?” He stuttered rather awkwardly. Gods, someone should kill him right then, so he would never have to face this much embarrassment in his life ever again. On the other side, the Korean boy smirked to himself; he got the exact reaction he wanted from Thomas. “My car broke down, and I need you to pick me up.”

 

“Uh.” That was not exactly the kind of response Thomas had been expecting. It’s not that it was anything out of the ordinary, yeah, cars broke down all the time, but he couldn’t fathom why Minho would call him out of all of his friends to ask for help, the shorter of the two would have thought that the Asian male would go to Newt for help. “Yeah, sure, where are you right now?” He finally asked, noticing that he had spaced out on the call. While he waited for the Korean’s response, he got up from the desk in his bedroom and started gathering his things, so he could go be Minho’s knight in shining armour. “I will share my location with you… Thanks, shank.” Still, to this day Thomas didn’t understand all of these terms the taller male used, but he figured it was just to prevent himself from cussing out, so he never commented on it. Sometimes he even caught himself using some of them around Teresa. It was starting to rub off on him, the Biochemistry student mused. “Thank me later.” He joked, already grabbing his keys and directing himself to the front of the house where his car was parked.

 

Thomas didn’t start vehicle until he received the message with Minho’s location, which he replied with a quick “on my way” before revving the engine. The runner was not really far from where Thomas lived, it was just a twenty minutes’ drive there. Pop songs were playing softly from the speakers as he drove, it had a sort of calming effect on the brunet, and it also helped with his attention span somehow. He didn’t have to text the Asian male to know where he was once he got there; Thomas could see him perched down on the sidewalk beside his own car. Parking his car in front of the other male’s vehicle, the Biochemistry student finally got out, moving to greet Minho with a hug, as if he had not seen the Korean in far too long. It was always like that whenever they met up. Thomas was pretty physical and the taller of the two never seemed to mind it, so it became a habit.

 

“I could kiss your shuck face right now.” Those were the first words Minho said to him once they pulled away from the embrace and as per usual, it brought a faint crimson colour to Thomas’ cheeks. He was yet to get used to the runner’s flirty nature. “Uh… That won’t be necessary.” The brunet chuckled after that, scratching the nape of his neck awkwardly then he directed his gaze to his company once again. “What happened to your car?” Minho’s mien changed abruptly with the question, acquiring an angered expression. “This shucking piece of garbage just broke down out of the blue and the mechanic said they couldn’t come pick it up right now, that I would have to wait for two hours and there is no way in hell I’ll just sit here alone for two hours doing nothing.” The Korean took a deep breath after his rant and seemed to visibly calm down after that. “Wanna go grab some food?” He asked before Thomas could even say anything. “Sure.” The brunet was a little taken aback by the sudden request, but he wouldn’t refuse. “Good that!”

 

The Biochemistry student drove them to Subway. The whole ride was filled with Minho singing obnoxiously to every song that came on the radio; it was like he was trying to personally ruin each and every one of them. He would change the lyrics, sometimes then tone and other times he would just hum along while looking at Thomas. It was fun, and earned the pair of them some laughs if anything. When they arrived at their destination, both males were still chuckling faintly and leaning against each other for support. Minho had the biggest grin plastered across his face, and it was making the brunet’s heart beat erratically.

 

“How come you asked **me** to come pick you up?” Thomas asked as they made their way to a table, trays in hands, but just because the question had been nagging at the back of his mind. The way Minho stared at him made him feel like he had asked a stupid question. “Who else would keep me company for two hours, shank?” The Asian male playfully scoffed then grabbed a bite of his sandwich, putting an end to the subject as if his answer explained everything. The brunet just sighed inaudibly and let it go.

 

-x-

 

The time flew by, as it usually did when the two of them were together. Two hours had passed in the blink of an eye and now they were back in Thomas car, Minho talking on the phone to the mechanic who had called him to let him know they were on their way to pick up his car. The brunet had an easy smile on his face and his eyes were set on the road ahead. “What are you grinning about, shuck face.” The Korean’s voice startled the Biochemistry student, making his head abruptly whip around to look at the taller male, his eyes wide as if he was a deer caught in the headlights. “Uh… Nothing.” Thomas was always getting himself in these kinds of situations, much like in their first date, where Minho called him out for drooling. The runner frowned in confusion at the response, but opted to shrug it off.

 

They arrived back to where Minho’s car was shortly. The mechanic was already there to pick it up, so the Asian male quickly dashed out of the car, followed by Thomas, though the brunet didn’t engage in conversation, he just lingered around, leaning against the side of his own car. Once again he got lost in thought, thinking about his relationship with Minho had developed, even if it felt more like they were friends than anything else. They had come a long way and Thomas could admit he was closer to the Korean than he had ever been to anyone else aside from Teresa. It was scary, but in a good way.

 

His thoughts were interrupted when the culprit that starred in them stood in front of him, flashing infuriatingly gorgeous dimpled smirk of his. It made Thomas have to catch his breath. “What?” He asked, a bit flabbergasted which only made Minho’s smirk grow. “I just came to thank you for keeping me company, Tommy.” The taller of the two explained, and then leaned forward to press a kiss to Thomas’ cheek. “I’m gonna have to go with them, but thank you so much. I owe you one.” Minho walked away after that, leaving the brunet more aggravated than he had always been, red on the face and with a thumping heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far, then I'd already like to thank you for taking the time to read it. Feel free to comment and give feedback. Kudos are always appreciated. We'll be getting some angst next chapter, so be prepared. Peace out, lovelies.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, then I'd already like to thank you for taking the time to read it. Feel free to comment and give feedback. Kudos are always appreciated. I'll try to update it at least twice a week, but can't make any promises. Till next time.


End file.
